The Things He Would Do For Her
by starfireten
Summary: After finding out how horrible Juvia's past of living in an orphanage was, Gray decided to do something about it. Will Gray make it the best day ever for Juvia? Or will it all end up in shards?


_Starfireten: Hello Everyone! I would love to thank doodledearest for this prompt because I absolutely loved it! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and I hope you have an amazing week!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they both belong to Hiro Mashima!_**

* * *

"Hey, Juvia...can I ask you a question?" The black haired boy asked, turning to his right where his blue haired beauty was sitting.

After all of the messes between almost losing Juvia, finding out Natsu was E.N.D and having to fight Zeref after a long time coming, Magnolia had returned to be peaceful. Everyone who was in the Fairy Tail guild had been working to fixed the guild and make it no longer disbanded. Juvia and Gray had established of where they were in a relationship after Gray announced his true feelings to her. Right now, the two were out in a woodland forest to spend some alone time after a long day of working to rebuild Fairy Tail.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia responded, smiling brightly in return. She looked down to see that Gray's hand intertwined with hers and a blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

"I was...wondering, what was your past like? I mean I know you told me about Bora, your parents, and what it was like in Phantom Lord, but what about when you were in the orphanage?" He questioned, with a somber look on his face.

He knew that she had a rough life like he had, but he never knew the whole story before she went to Phantom Lord or after her parents had died. She knew everything about him, but he knew so little about her.

Juvia's eyes widened out of shocked when she heard him ask that question. No one ever wanted to her stories about when she was in the orphanage. She did not want to lie to her love, but she did not want to make him sad either. She gave a fake smile and answered,

"W-Well, Juvia would say it was her happiest time of her life after her family died. She did not have friends because of Juvia's rain, but she got to have a nice bed, play on the swings, and the food was not terrible a-at all! In fact, that was where Juvia began to love the blue popsicles, the sea salt ones."

Gray's frown deepened as she told her experience at the orphanage. He knew that she was trying to make it sound like she had a fantastic time there, but he knew that she was lying about it being a happy time. His grip on her hand began to tighten as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"Juvia...you don't have to lie to me about that, you know out of everyone, except for Gajeel, that I would understand you the most when it comes to this." He said, stroking her cheek with his other hand. He usually was not affectionate toward Juvia in public, but when it came to privacy it was the opposite.

Juvia's smile widened when she felt his hand stroked her cheek but then alternated into a frown as she leaned into Gray's side. She let out a sad sigh and shook her head. She had a feeling that her convincing was not going to over Gray's head.

"Well, Juvia did not lie about the popsicles or the swing, but it was rather lonely in the orphanage. N-None of the other children wanted to play with Juvia because of her curse so she was always by herself. They would call her names and would t-throw rocks at her, s-so Juvia usually was by the swings by herself." Juvia stuttered as tears went down her face.

It began to rain around the two lovebirds because of the tears going down Juvia's face. Gray turned himself around, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her toward his chest. He began to rub her back with one hand and wiped the tears from her right cheek with the other. Juvia's arms wrapped around his waist as she continued to weep. The two continued to embrace as the rain continued to fall upon them. At that moment, Gray made a vow to make her feel better again. No matter what.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

* * *

Gray strolled into the unfinished guild with his hands hidden behind his back. He felt horrible for making Juvia upset a few days ago during their date, so he decided to make this day the best day she ever had! He looked around the guild to discover that the blue haired beauty who he was looking for, was currently speaking to their friend, Mirajane. The black haired boy waltzed up behind Juvia and poked her in the back, which resulted in a gasp from the girl.

Juvia turned around and a huge smile appeared on her lips, "Gray-sama! What can Juvia do for you?"

Gray pulled out the picnic basket from his back with a blush upon his cheeks and muttered, "W-Well I thought we could go have lunch together, so you could have a break..."

Even though they were dating, that did not stop the loud squeal that came from Juvia's lips. She grabbed Gray by his arm to drag him away from the guild and yelled, "Sorry Mira-chan, Juvia will be back later!"

Mirajane laughed in return and waved toward the couple in front of her, _'Such a sweet couple...Glad Gray finally got the balls to confess.'_

The two love birds ventured out into what seemed like a park that Gray had found a while ago. He looked over at Juvia who continued to have a smile on her face. He guided her toward a hill that possessed a large oak on top and laid the picnic blanket onto the grass. Juvia helped out by taking out the food from the basket and laid it across the blanket. The two sat together and watched the sky as they ate. Juvia sighed in relief, leaning against Gray's shoulder. Then a reminder popped into Gray's head and he leaned Juvia against the tree instead of his shoulder.

"Oh crap I forgot something, Juvia I'll be right back!" Gray said, getting up to step away from the picnic

The water mage blinked in confusion but continued to sit where she was at. She wasn't worried that he wouldn't come back, she was shocked since it is unlike him to forget anything. She continued to eat the blackberries that were left over from their meal.

A few minutes later, Juvia noticed that her lover was hiking up the hill for the second time, but this time he had his hands hidden behind his back and a huge grin was plastered on his face. A soft smile grew on her face, but she tilted her head in bewilderment. She set the plate of strawberries beside her and stood up.

"Gray-sama...what are you hiding from Juvia?" She questioned, running towards Gray.

The ice mage continued to smile as he drew closer to the girl. Once he got close enough to her, Gray pulled out the two objects from behind his back which caused a gasp to escape from Juvia's lips.

"Where did you find these?! Juvia hasn't seen these in ages!" She exclaimed, holding one of them in her hand.

Gray had discovered a man who owned an ice cream cart full of sea salt popsicles the last time that he had been to this place. After finding out earlier in the week that Juvia had a love for them, he was determined to bring her to this place.

He gave a small shrug and replied, "I know a guy around here who makes them, so I went to look for him to bring them here. "

Juvia's smile only began to brighten larger, she lifted her head up to face Gray and gave him a tiny peck on the mouth. A blush appeared on Gray's face as he took her by the hand.

"T-There's one more surprise for ya..." He mentioned, dragging her away from where their picnic was.

Juvia's eyes widened as she followed him. Another surprise? What else could he be hiding from her?

While the two continued to stroll to the final surprise, they ate their popsicles along the way there. Gray kept a smirk on his face while he listened to Juvia humming a tune as she licked her ice cream. He was ecstatic that she was enjoying herself and that his plan was working. Now there was one more thing left.

The two threw their trash after they finished their popsicles and proceeded to walk. Gray turned toward Juvia and placed a hand in front of her to make her stop.

"You're gonna need to wear this before ya see it" He spoke, pulling out a bandana from his pocket.

Juvia gave a nod as she turned around so Gray could tie it. Then, after he was finished he grabbed her by the hand again and guided her toward the destination. As they reached closer, he gripped her hand tight which she returned. After a while, he stopped and let go of Juvia's hand. He sauntered behind her and placed his hands on the bandana.

"Surprise.." He whispered, taking off the blindfold.

Juvia covered her mouth as tears blurred her vision. This time, these were not sad tears, they were happy tears. It was a wooden swing tied with rope to another oak tree. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. Then, she pulled his face down so his lips could connect with hers which Gray responded almost immediately by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. It was not the usual soft, sweet kiss but a deep, passionate kiss. He could feel her lips turn into a smile from all the excitement she had within herself, and for that he was happy.

Juvia pulled away from Gray and whispered, "You really did all this for Juvia..?"

Gray gave a reassuring nod in return with a sincere smile on his face. A blush did appear on his cheeks again, but he didn't care at this point. All that mattered to him was the girl in front of him.

Juvia gave a smile in return and grabbed the boy's hand. She guided him toward the swing and held onto one of the ropes that held the wooden swing together. The ice mage wandered around the swing until he sat down on the swing himself. He pulled Juvia down into his lap and placed both of his hands on the rope strings. The mages laughed together as Gray pushed his legs off the ground to start swinging.

Gray looked down to see Juvia with her eyes closed and an enormous grin plastered on her face. That smile brought reassurance to him that she was having a good time. She was one of the most important individuals in his life and he was thankful that she never gave up on him. Even when he was a turd, and would reject her non-stop. A similar grin appeared on his face and it made him continue to swing back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.

"Did you have a fun day?" Gray asked, grabbing her hand to hold. The sun started to set when the two were leaving the park to return to their homes.

"Yes, this has been the best day Juvia has ever had...Juvia loves you so much Gray-sama, thank you for doing this.." She replied, pressing a soft kiss onto his knuckle.

"I love you too Juvia..You're very welcome..."

Gray was pleased that he achieved his goal of making his girl happy after knowing about the two things she did love from the orphanage. He made a vow to himself that even if he screwed up on accident, he would always make sure that she was cheerful.

* * *

 _The end! I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope someone finds the reference from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, let me know in your review if you did! Hope everyone has an awesome day!_


End file.
